The present invention pertains to a shifting device of a motor vehicle automatic transmission with a selector lever and a kinematics for transmitting the selection movements to an automatic transmission, wherein the selector lever can be moved around a first shift axis in an automatic shift gate for selecting automatic gears and around a second shift axis in a sequence shift gate for the manual upshifting and downshifting of gears, wherein a central carrier pivotable around a selector axis, an inner bridge, which is mounted pivotably on the central carrier and is pivotable around the first shift axis extending essentially at right angles to the selector axis, and an outer bridge, which is mounted on the inner bridge in the sequence shift gate, is pivotable around the second shift axis and is connected to the selector lever, are provided.
A shifting device of a motor vehicle automatic transmission, which has a selector lever and a kinematics for transmitting the selection movements to the automatic transmission, has been known from German Offenlegungsschrift DE 195 26 059 A1, in which the selector lever can move in an automatic shift gate for selecting automatic gears and in a sequence shift gate for the manual upshifting and downshifting of gears. The shifting device is designed such that the automatic shift gate is arranged on the right when viewed in the direction of travel and the sequence shift gate is located to the left of it. The embodiment of the shifting device shown is designed for a vehicle with the steering wheel on the left. If a corresponding shifting device is to be installed in a vehicle with the steering wheel on the right, the arrangements of the automatic shift gate and the sequence shift gate must be transposed for ergonomic reasons. This means that the automatic shift gate is located on the left-hand side and the sequence shift gate to the right of it in a vehicle with the steering wheel on the right. To bring about this reversal, it is necessary to manufacture the shifting device in a mirror-image version. Such measures always mean great efforts because new sets of drawings must be prepared, and new tools must be manufactured, and NC programs must be rewritten. In addition, it is necessary concerning the stocking of spare parts to stock both types of shifting device. All the above-mentioned measures lead to a considerable cost and require close manufacturing tolerances.
Furthermore, the applicant""s patent application with the official Reference No. 198 53 934.7, which was not previously published and whose disclosure content is herewith taken over fully into this application, discloses a shifting device, which has a selector lever and a kinematics for the transmission of the selection movements to an automatic transmission, where the selector lever can be moved in an automatic shift gate for selecting automatic gears and in a sequence shift gate for the manual upshifting and downshifting of gears around a selector axis, and where a central carrier, which is pivotable around a selector axis, an inner bridge, which is mounted pivotably on the central carrier and is pivotable around a first shift axis extending essentially at right angles to the selector axis, and an outer bridge, which is mounted on the inner bridge, is pivotable around a second shift axis and is connected to the selector lever, are provided. The changeover between the kinematic situation in the automatic shift gate and the kinematic situation in the sequence shift gate is achieved here by the engagement of two locking elements in locking element engagements, wherein the locking element engagements are stationarily and rigidly connected to the housing of the shifting device. This necessary cooperation of a freely movable unit (=movable parts of the shifting device) with a stationary housing of the shifting device requires close tolerances in manufacture and great assembly efforts. The manufacturing tolerances become especially problematic when short shifting paths become necessary for the changeover from one gate into the other.
The object of the present invention is therefore to find a shifting device for an automatic transmission with sequential shifting possibility, which is equally suitable for vehicles with the steering wheel on the right and for vehicles with the steering wheel on the left and can be embodied at the same time with components that can be manufactured with low requirements on the manufacturing tolerances, without deteriorating the clearance of the shifting device or even improving it.
According to the invention, a shifting device of a motor vehicle automatic transmission has a selector lever provided with kinematics for transmitting the selection movements to an automatic transmission. The selector lever can be moved around a first shift axis in an automatic shift gate (AG) for selecting automatic gears and around a second shift axis in a sequence shift gate (SG1, SG2) for manually upshifting and downshifting gears. A central carrier is pivotable around a selector axis. An inner bridge is mounted pivotable on the central carrier and is pivotable around the first shift axis extending essentially at right angles to the selector axis. An outer bridge is mounted on the inner bridge in the sequence shift gate and is pivotable around the second shift axis and is connected to the selector lever. A device for selecting the shift axes by a pivoting movement of the selector lever is indirectly or directly fastened to the central carrier.
Thus, it is proposed that the shifting device for a motor vehicle automatic transmission with a selector lever and a kinematics for transmitting the selection movements to an automatic transmission, wherein the selector lever can be moved around a first shift axis in an automatic shift gate for selecting automatic gears and around a second shift axis in a sequence shift gate for the manual upshifting and downshifting of gears, wherein a central carrier pivotable around a selector axis, an inner bridge, which is mounted pivotably on the central carrier and is pivotable around a first shift axis extending essentially at right angles to the selector axis, and an outer bridge, which is mounted on the inner bridge in the sequential shift gate, is pivotable around the second shift axis and is connected to the selector lever, are provided, be improved such that means for selecting the shift axes by a pivoting movement of the selector lever are indirectly or directly fastened to the central carrier.
Direct fastening to the central carrier can be achieved, e.g., by arranging axes or indirect fastening can be achieved by means of coupling rods.
Using a shifting device of such a design, it is now possible, on the one hand, to use the same shifting device in vehicles with the steering wheel on the right and in vehicles with the steering wheel on the left, and the same middle movement space can be used for the automatic shift gate in both types of vehicles, while the left-hand movement space can be used for the sequence shift gate in a vehicle with the steering wheel on the left and the right-hand movement space can be used for the sequence shift gate in a vehicle with the steering wheel on the right. On the other hand, particularly high requirements are not imposed on the manufacturing tolerances of the individual parts of the shifting device according to the present invention, and the clearance of the shifting device is reduced. At the same time, the gate change angle can be kept very small, which leads to pleasantly short shifting paths for the driver.
In a preferred embodiment of the shifting device according to the present invention, the means or device for selecting the shift axes can permit a pivoting movement of the selector lever around the first shift axis (=automatic shift axis) in the case of the selection of the automatic gate and a pivoting movement around the second shift axis (=sequence shift gate) in the case of the selection of the sequence shift gate.
The device or means for selecting the shift axes of the shifting device may preferably also have swivel arms which are mounted pivotably around a third axis (=pivot axis) which extends at right angles to the selector axis and offset from the first shift axis.
Furthermore, the means for selecting the shift axes, especially the swivel arms, may have at least one locking element engagement, which can be engaged by a locking element of the outer bridge each, depending on the position of the selector lever. The distance between one mount and the pivot axis may be equal to or smaller than the distance between the mount and the corresponding locking element engagement. A lever arm is generated as a result, which brings about a large movement of the ends of the swivel arms and consequently of the locking element engagements from relatively small pivoting movements of the central carrier around the longitudinal axis. This ultimately makes it possible to keep small the lateral pivoting movements of the selector lever for changing over between the automatic shift gate and the sequence shift gate.
The arrangement of the pivot axis, the mount (of the swivel arm on the housing, but around the pivot axis) and the locking element engagement can be performed, on the one hand, in the sequence indicated and shown in the exemplary embodiment, but it is also possible to use the sequence xe2x80x9cmount, pivot axis and locking element engagement,xe2x80x9d and there is a greater lever arm between the pivot axis and the locking element engagement compared with the lever arm between the pivot axis and the mount in this case of well. Intensification of the movement is achieved as a result of this as well.
In addition, the means for selecting the shift axes, especially the swivel arms, may have a mount each, which are arranged eccentrically to the pivot axis. A possible advantageous embodiment of this mount is that one mount is a movable mount with two degrees of freedom. The two degrees of freedom preferably consist of a pivoting movement around a transverse axis and a pivoting movement around the longitudinal axis of the swivel arms.
An advantageous embodiment of the mount may be, e.g., the one in which one mount has an opening in the swivel arm and a stationary mounting pin, which engages the opening and is preferably connected to a shift housing, and in the case of two mounting pins, these may be arranged coaxially. Corresponding to the necessary freedom of movement of the swivel arms, an elastically designed mounting pin may be used or the opening may have a corresponding clearance. It is also possible to design the mounting pin as a ball head, which is mounted in a spring-tensioned manner in the opening.
Concerning the arrangement of the axes, an advantageous embodiment of the shifting device is the one in which the third axis intersects the selector axis. This can be achieved, e.g., by arranging the third axis in the form of two lateral swivel axles in the central carrier.
According to another special embodiment of the shifting device, the first shift axis extends through the locking element, of which there is at least one. In addition, the locking element, of which there is at least one, and the locking element engagement, of which there is at least one, can bring about a connection rotating in unison between the inner bridge and the outer bridge in the case of mutual engagement.
The degrees of freedom of movement of the selector lever of the shifting device can be limited according to the present invention by means for limiting movement gates and/or movement spaces being provided. These may be fastened at least partly to the housing, on the one hand, and/or at least partly to the inner and/or outer bridge, on the other hand. According to another embodiment of the shifting device according to the present invention, three movement spaces (I, II, III), which are located next to one another and are preferably directed essentially in parallel to one another, are provided, and two adjacent movement spaces (I, II; II, III) each are provided for different functions.
In this embodiment, the movement space (II) located on the inside can be used as the automatic shift gate and the two movement spaces (I, III) located on the outside can be used as sequence shift gates.
In addition, the width and optionally the length of the automatic shift gate and the sequence shift gate, of which there is at least one, may be formed or additionally limited by a movement shifting gate for the selector lever. The movement shifting gate preferably has a single automatic shift gate and a single sequence shift gate, and a connection gate (selection gate) is provided between the automatic shift gate and the sequence shift gate.
Corresponding to a special embodiment, the inventor proposes, furthermore, that the first and second shift axes be arranged eccentrically and/or in parallel to one another.
It is obvious that the above-mentioned features of the present invention, which will be explained below, may be used not only in the particular combination described but also in other combinations or alone, without going beyond the scope of the present invention.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.